Felicity Toothpick
Gunnery Sergeant 'Felicity Toothpick is a Australian-born Nephilim, and a member of the WOLFHOUND Empire from Universe-19. History Felicity was born on February 30th, 1994 to an Australian father, and her father's Guardian Angel. Her father was of Jewish and Ayran descent. She and her half-sister were placed in foster care, and expected to serve in the army as service in Universe-19 Australia is mandatory for orphans and foster children. However, Emperor Darryl Rangers rescued the two sisters, and placed him under his foster care. At age 16; she denied her foster father request to have as his Crown Princess, and the role was given to Midori Toothpick instead. At age 20 in 2016 before her birthday; she joined WOLFHOUND's Armed Forces, and passed all tests. She became a Sergeant in the Royal WOLFHOUND Marine Corps, and served with Alpha Company. She was eventually promoted to Gunnery Sergeant after the Bermuda Campaign, and survived a gunshot to her left chest cavity due to having a rare condition called dextrocardia. Felicity Toothpick is an Agnostic Zoroastrian considering that she doesn't exclude any type of food from her life. Abilities and traits Traits *Dextrocardia - She is right-hearted as such as a more survival chance at receiving wounds on her left chest cavity. *Ambidextrous *Increased Stamina *Ambitions *Charisma *Empathy *High Energy *Intuitiveness *Tough-mindedness *Social Boldness Abilities *Nephilim Physiology **Extrasensory Perception **Flight **Supernatural Condition **Telekinesis **Teleportation **White Fire Manipulation **Light Manipulation *Limited Fire Immunity **Immunity to Dragon Fire **Immunity to Hell-fire **Immunity to Nuclear-Fire *Disease Immunity *Intangibility Cancellation *Soul Manipulation **Banishment **Purification *Angel Awareness - All Half-Angel can see and interact with Angels while a Human can't see them and will only gain the ability if they spend a day in Heaven (an Afterlife-like resort in the Hub). *Demon Slaying - Nephilims can receive specialised training that will allowed them kill Demons without the use of the Cast Iron-Silver alloy or Michael's sword. *Demonic/Supernatural Awareness - Nephilims can sense the presence of any supernatural entity. Weaknesses *Mortality - Nephilims are mortal and can die by most mortal means *Vampire Bites - While Nephilim blood is toxic to Vampires; the bite of Vampire can still render them with a naturally incurable disease that causes their bodies to react badly to any fabric except silk. *Ignorance - As Felicity was never aware that she was a Nephilim; it has resulted in her being unable to release the full potential of Nephilim abilities. This also in part made it impossible to see Angels. *Succubus/Incubus - Due being half-Human; Nephilims are susceptible to effects of Succubi/Incubi. *The Four Horsemen - Nephilims and low-level Angels can be overpowered by the Four Horsemen and their abilities. *Death - Death can kill any being in existence except for the Holy Trinity. *Prophets - All manner of angels whether they be Seraphs or even Nephilims are incapable harming a prophet. *Killing Angels - Since Nephilims are partially human; they too will be damned if they kill Angel whether the Angel is fallen or not. School Report Card Grade 1 to Grade 7 *Calculus - S+ *Arithmetic - S+ *Geometry - S+ *Art - S+ *Music - S+ *Language - S+ *Leadership and Teamwork - S+ *P.E. - S+ *Handwriting - S+ *English - S+ *Elf-Human Relations - S+ *Science - S+ *Social Studies - S+ *History of Humans - S+ *Elf-Human Relations - S+ *Svanist-Human relations *Multiverse History - S+ *Biology - S+ *Geology - S+ *Patrolman-Human Relations - S+ *Health and Safety - S+ *Hospitality - S+ *Retail - S+ Category:Nephilims Category:Australians Category:WOLFHOUNDers Category:Military Personnel Category:Original character Category:Hybrids Category:Accidental Incest Category:Soldiers Category:Geniuses Category:Giants Category:Tough Broads